Thieves of the desert
by BloodyPasion
Summary: Buffy and Angel are famous treasure hunters, who hate each other guts. When a very important information is found about a certain artifact, they must put aside their differences in order to find it...
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night. Never a good sign. She sneaked between the fallen walls of old houses, trying to get to her goal. She was planning this for months. Nothing could take her award away from her now.  
The moment that thought passed through her mind, she heard voices of people, for whom she assumed were locals.

"No sense of fashion in Africa, obviously". – she thought while watching people dressed in basically nothing, ran towards the cave. They were carrying torches and guns, and she was suddenly grateful for not being in that cave at that very moment.  
She didn't want to go back to her camp. She was to close to her treasure. – "Well, I'll just wait 'till they go away. They can't stay there all night."

Wrong. It was almost dawn when she saw someone coming out of cave. It was a tall men, very well build. One of the man, came forward with the torch, and she could see the stranger's face. He had chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful lips, that were suddenly smirking. She could recognize that smirk anywhere.  
"Angelus", she spoke harshly, "I should have known it was that little bastard all along! I just hope those people will crucify him!"

The people were yelling now, and she could see Angelus speaking to the leader. – "Serves him right. Taking away my treasure again…" – she whispered angrily into the night. She thought they would torture him. She thought that maybe they would arrest him. She hoped that they would kill him, or at least make him paralyzed so he wouldn't bother her again. But what she didn't think was, that people would suddenly cheer and bow down to him.  
She could see him smirking. God, how she hated that sexily sinful smirk of his. – "Cocky bastard!" – she thought. At that moment, he looked her way. She could've sworn he was looking straight into her eyes. He started speaking to the crowd again. People were yelling again, and the moment he pointed at her, she knew she was in trouble. She started running, not caring if she would make noise now. It was too late anyway, he had already sent them her way. Oh, she'll get him this time! She wasn't going to let him live this. Maybe she'll send him snakes wrapped in a nice black box with a red bow, just the way he likes it. However, her vengeance plans were cut short when she heard footsteps approaching her. And not just one pair of footsteps, but about twenty pairs.  
She started running faster. – 'Oh, he's so gonna get it this time!' – with that thought she disappeared into the night.  
Back at the cave, Angelus was smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
"She'll kill you this time, you know?" – a blond bleached man said.  
"I know Spike, I know. But it's her. She just makes my day." – answered Angelus.  
"Yes, well, let's hurry up and grab all the antiquities before she kills those people, and come to slaughter us."  
"Fine. You go ahead, I'm right behind you." – With that, he continued to stare into the distance, where she ran off. She was never boring, Buffy Summers. Never boring.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

"Yes Xander, I'm alright. No thanks to you, though." – Buffy listened to the man on the other side of the phone.  
"What do you mean it was too hot?! You didn't bail me out of jail on time, because it was too hot?! What the hell Xander?! If you have the guts to send me every two weeks on some pointless search for long lost golden thingies, you can at least help me when I'm in trouble!"  
After her rendezvous with the locals, she ended up in jail. And not very pretty one, might she add. She was sure the sheets haven't been changed for at least a decade. And that stupid bed was making some funny noise, so she spent the last two weeks sleeping on a tile floor, and thinking who'll she'll kill first: Xander, Angelus or Anya. The moment she called Xander to ask for help, Anya took the phone and started ranting how Buffy spends more money, than she makes. It was always like this, and Buffy was used to it. Ever since they met, Anya placed her money first, and everything else second. Even Xander, who was her fiancé.  
"Fine, I'll come over. Yeah, I know who took those artifacts. Yep, it was him. Good guess. Ok, I'll see you in couple hours. Bye." – she hung up the phone and looked around her apartment. It was so clean and it made Buffy sad. In her book, clean apartment means no habitant. And that was her case. She was always traveling, going on missions for Xander and Anya, and she didn't even have time for buying groceries, and ruining her apartment.  
"I guess I could try and stay at least a week this time. Maybe visit Willow at her home instead at her office. I should probably call Dawn too…" – she spoke to herself absently.  
But first it was time for a nice hot bath and a nap. She had to clear her mind somehow. No better way to do that, than to sleep.

*****  
She woke up five hours later. Disoriented, it took her awhile to realize she was in her own apartment.  
"Ugh, 8:23 p.m. Anya's going to kill me." – she heard her stomach demanding attention.-"Oh screw her. I need to eat first."  
She took the phone and dialed the familiar number. - "Yeah, hi, I need an extra large pizza with extra cheese. I live on 7104 Birdview Ave, Malibu."  
"Um, fast food, how much I've missed you!"

After eating the entire pizza by herself, she got dressed and took of to see Xander and Anya.  
They owned a huge company, and were basically doing everything. From making commercials to designing clothes. But their most profitable line of business was collecting long lost artifacts, and then at the auction selling it to the highest bidder.  
Buffy didn't like that. She thought that those objects belonged to a museum or some gallery, where they can be seen. But like this those objects just disappear when some rich business man buys it.  
Alas, business was business. She didn't complain often, and if the artifact was really important, she would send it to a museum in Washington, anonymously of course, and then tell Xander that someone got the object before her.  
The last artifact she was after, was the Urn of Osiris. She actually wanted to keep that one, but Angelus got in her way…again.  
He was a treasure hunter, just like her. She met him 3 years ago. She was in Turkey then, searching for Troyan statues. They weren't that valuable, but the buyer was willing to pay an enormous amount of money for them. She remembers that day like it was yesterday…

_3 years ago _

"_Thank God this place closes at night" – she thought as she entered one of the chambers. The room was beautiful. A long time ago at least. After fifteen minutes of searching, she finally found what she was looking for. The statue was in pieces, but the buyer wanted it anyway. Said he would restore it. Just as she was about to collect the pieces, someone behind her spoke.  
" You know, I'm pretty sure this is considered a crime all around the world. I would hate if someone as beautiful as you ended in a jail for bunch of stones." – the man said. His voice was so confident and cold, yet husky and passionate at the same time.  
She slowly turned around. She patted herself at the shoulder later for staying cool. For he was the most perfect specimen of mankind, and she almost dropped her jaw and started drooling at the sight of him. He had amazing eyes that looked like melting pools of chocolate. She would've got lost in them had she not seen the rest of him. He was wearing a black wife beater, that was covered in dirt by now. She could see his muscles through the shirt, and her hormones kicked in. It took all of her will power not to jump him right then. When she collected, she calmly responded to him.  
"Well, thank God I know how to take care of myself. Especially while I'm near damn valuable pieces of stone. Who are you?"  
He chuckled at her blunt answer. – "Name's Angelus. Yours?"_

"_Nice name. Suits you somehow. Look Angelus, I don't want any trouble. I doubt that we are here for the same thing, so I'll just be on my way."  
"Well, I came here for one thing, but seems like I found something way better." – she blushed at that and the way he was looking her. He was slowly approaching her, and she had to hold her breath. She was afraid she would say something stupid like 'take me now', or 'marry me'! Although none of those requests really minded to her._

"_What's your name Ionúin?" – he asked gently.  
Oh how she wanted to tell him. She would've gladly given her entire family history, but the circumstances were horrible. She didn't know whether he was a thief, or a cop, or some psycho. She liked taking risks, but the life taught her that men like him…they weren't real. And if they were, there was something seriously wrong with them. And in less than five minutes she spent with him, she felt more than she ever felt with another man. And it scared the crap out of her.  
"Um, look I'm sorry. I'm in a real hurry here. So…bye!" – She turned around and quickly collected the statue pieces. When she turned around again, he was right in front of her. Really, really close to her. If she moved her head just a little bit forward, their lips could meet.  
"Don't make me beg for your name Ionúin. 'Cause I won't."  
Part of her was relieved for that statement. But the other part wanted him to beg her, to plead her for her name. It would mean he felt at least some of the emotions she felt for him in such a short time. But she knew what was the right thing to do.  
"Well, that makes two of us. Move out of my way, I won't ask you twice. If you don't, I'll have absolutely no problem hitting you with this bag of stones." _

_His eyes were fixated on her. The glimps in them almost seemed like he was amused. But that quickly disappeared and moved.  
"But of course. I wouldn't dare standing in the way of such lovely creature as you."  
She was about to leave when he caught her hand and kissed it gently.  
"I'll see you soon." – he smiled wolfishly.  
She pulled her hand out of his grasp and said : "Don't be so sure!". With that, she left the chamber and went straight for the airport, where her private airplane waited for her._

Buffy smiled. The client paid big money then. The news said that there were several other artifacts missing. She knew it was Angelus who took them. But that wasn't important. What was important, was the fact she never gave him her name, but by their second encounter, he alredy knew it. She never figured out how he found out.

With that thought, she left her apartment and went to see Xander and Anya, before they send someone to kill her._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you let this happen, again?" – yelled Xander. Although I knew he wasn't really angry, he was just trying to please Anya so she wouldn't ban him from her bed, she still found herself incredibly annoyed and hurt by her friend.  
"Well, I'm sorry…apparently this is all my fault. Next time I see dozens of people running towards me with torches, I'll just negotiate with them and I'm sure they'll understand how important their treasure is for your sex life!" – Buffy said sarcastically.  
"Exactly!" – screamed Anya – "You are so ungrateful. Here we are, sending you money and these big paychecks while all you have to do is bring little piece of gold, and you are incapable of doing that!"  
"Ahn, first of all, you don't work with paychecks, you find it immoral towards all that beautiful cash you love. Second, I haven't seen a cent for three months, because you are collecting all the money for your big wedding. So turn that PMS wave towards someone else, 'cause I'm not putting up with this crap especially after the last two lousy weeks!" – She also had to put up with the annoying fact Angelus had outdone her, again…but she wasn't about to mention that to them.

"Buff…it's not like that, and you know it. We'll pay you, honestly, but you have to give us something in return. I'll make you a deal. Why don't you take a week off, scrub all the jail cell dirt off you and just relax. And then, next week you can earn your money by doing this little mission for us." – Xander suggested. He thought he was such a smooth talker, but she could see right through him. Xander needed her badly, the prize was big and her adrenaline suddenly raced right through.

"What's the artifact Xan? And don't you dare leave any detail out!"  
"Well…it's pretty simple. You get through the security system of a mob guy and borrow this silly little painting. Nothing you're not capable of. " – he looked hopefully her way.

"No. No way! You know I'm done with those stuff! Especially after…especially after the last incident!" – Buffy screamed angrily. How dare he ask her such a thing? He was supposed to be her friend, not this despicable human being.  
"Buffy, I am begging you! This deal is worth a lot of money. You could rob a bank and not get even the half of money this guy is willing to pay. Besides, you need the money! Dawn needs the money! Willow…" – suddenly Buffy cut him of – "Don't! Just don't…I'll do it, but don't make this a noble cause. It is horrible that you even thought that strategy would work! Just tell me the details about the job, and by God don't even think about calling me until this week of relaxation is over!"  
"Alright Buffy, if that's what you want. The artifact we are talking about is Rembrandt's "Man with the magnifying glass", and it is worth a lot of money. The security system is simple: a gate, few armed guards here and there and of course the alarm attached to everything valuable in his home. The mission has a downside, though – we have a deadline. You are to get that painting within three days. So relax well and fast, because once you get back, you'll have to work for three days without even taking a breath, and of course, as always – alone. However, if you don't steal that painting within those three days, the buyer will give his offer to someone more capable. And there's a rumor running around, that Angelus wants that piece for himself. So be careful and don't mess this up!"

"Gee, Xander…you sure know how to give a girl a pep talk!" – Buffy said absently. The moment he mentioned Angelus, her mind wandered off to a completely different place. – "I got to go Xander. I'll check up with you next week." – with that she walked out of their office, not wanting to hear another thing from her employers.

When she got out of the ridiculously large building, she caught a cab. And while she was getting in, she had a feeling she was being watched. The same feeling she got when she was being chased by the natives couple of weeks ago. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or bad…


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting. He felt a chill run through him, but that didn't stop him from gazing at her window. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was in there. After all, he did follow her throughout the day.

He remembered the first time he saw her…she was a true beauty. Covered in sweat and dirt, wearing only combat boots, ripped jeans and black sleeveless hoodie, with her hair tied firmly in a ponytail, he couldn't help but wonder of her. Why was she there at the time? Was it destiny for the two of them to meet?  
He wasn't sure of that, but he knew he would be seeing her often…and he wasn't wrong.  
After their little chat in Turkey, he decided to find out more about that delightful creature. And he knew just the man for the job.  
Charles, or Gunn as he preferred, was a one of a kind tracker. With just the tiniest detail, he could find out anything about anyone. And that's exactly what Angelus wanted. Just 36 hours after meeting her at the ruins, Angelus found out her name, date of birth, favorite meal and relationship status. She was single at the time, but by their second encounter, she found herself a boy toy…and Angelus was not happy about it(not that he would ever admit that).

_Flashback_

_It was 20 below, and the smoke, coming from the nearby factory made it almost impossible to see anything.  
He had successfully tracked down the lost artifact, and was about to head towards the airport when a commotion, coming from the rooftop above him, made him turn around. And there she was – dressed in white, carrying a bag which, no doubt, contained a worthy artifact…probably a sculpture of some sort.  
He found it funny, how they yet again seemed to be robbing the same place. His amusement, however increased when he saw that she had trouble coming down, due to fact she was wearing high heels.  
"Women!" – he thought. From all the things she could've, should've worn when going on icy roofs, she chose high heels. Sexy looking high heels, but no doubt dangerous at the particular moment.  
"Damn it Riley! Where are you?" – she whispered harshly.  
He saw she was looking around, as if trying to find someone. But she was running out of time. The alarm, was about to sound off, and she was still crouching on the roof, holding the expensive piece of rock beside her. What he was about to do next, would haunt him..them, till the rest of their lives.  
"Hey there! Long time no see iníon rí. What ever brings you to these disturbingly cold regions?" – I asked her casually. She seemed startled at first, but after she got a really good look at me, she just seemed pissed. A cute look for her, really.  
"YOU? What the hell are you doing here?" _

"_Well Buffy, I just wanted to go to a really nice, bone freezing vacation, so I picked Russia as my destination."- I said, rolling my eyes. _

"_Well off you go then…before you distract some unwanted attention!"  
I had to laugh, I really did. She couldn't honestly be thinking that I would be bringing her the trouble, when she was doing such a fine job herself._

"_Are you laughing at me?"- she asked in that annoying, yet at times passionate voice.  
"No love, why would you think that? Now, why don't we bring you down from there? It's awfully tall for someone as…delicate as you. We wouldn't want that little neck of yours broken, now would we?"  
She actually seemed offended by my offer. Later I found out, she was incredibly stubborn and proud, and I was amazed by my persuasion abilities.  
"What makes you think I need your help? I was fine on my own before, I'll be fine now."  
I wasn't sure if her last statement was directed to our current situation, or something else, but I knew that if I didn't start running in the next two minutes, all my hard work will be for nothing.  
"Buffy, look. This isn't about you. If you fall, or don't disappear in the next few minutes, the alarm will sound off, and everyone will realize how many artifacts were stolen. And even if they capture you, they'll still wonder where the other artifact went. So why don't you save the both of us of trouble, and let me ASSIST you while you get down. How does that sound?"  
She seemed to be thinking about my offer, and suddenly determination appeared in her eyes as she tossed me her bag.  
"Don't lose it, break it, or steal it! Now help me down." – she ordered. I found her dominance the biggest turn on ever, but I knew that it wasn't time for that. Not yet, anyway._

_I spread my arms, hoping she would jump. But as it seems, Buffy Summers was like a small package of large series of unfortunate events, and as she tried to stand up, her leg slipped, causing her to fall on me, and kick me in the stomach.  
"Sorry!"- she said sheepishly.  
"That's alright, it wasn't a hard kick." – It was the hardest kick ever! For such a small thing, she sure was strong…and also unaware of her strength._

_Just then the alarm went off. I jumped, and pulled her towards me and said:  
"Now I lead, and you follow. And maybe with some luck we'll make it out alive!"  
I picked my bag, and handed the other one to her. We started running, but with all of the ice around it seemed more like skating. After 10 minutes, I saw an abandoned building and headed towards it. It was unlocked, so I peeked inside. It seemed empty, and it was most definitely warmer than outside, so I pulled Buffy in there with me._

***

He started looking around…there were many rooms and they didn't seem too destructed. Why the building was abandoned, he would never know.  
"Thank you."-he heard a timid voice next to him.  
Turning his head, he saw her looking at her feet, frowning. He noticed her lips turned blue from the cold, and yet he still had this blinding desire to kiss them and warm them up. And being an only child, hence always getting what he wanted, he grabbed her waist and pushed her into the wall next to them.  
She looked at him, obviously startled by his behavior, but she didn't seemed frightened. "Good" – _he thought.  
"Words tell so little, do you not agree?"- he said, coming closer to her with every breath he took.  
"I…I…I need to get back. Riley's probably worried about me."-She said, looking in his lips, and licking her own.  
Angelus almost growled at the sight.  
"Who's that, your partner in crime? He didn't seem to worried about you while you were on that roof."- He said absently. He was staring at her like she was some sort of prize, made only for him. He was about to kiss her, but then she broke the magic.  
"Actually, my boyfriend. Thank you for your help, I can handle everything from here. Goodbye."- she said __cold heartedly__ and suddenly pushed him and walked away._

_He stood there, starring at the wall for who knows how long, thinking…_"She would pay".

_End flashback_

And she did pay…on their very next meeting. That is why she hates him so much. It's been three years for them. They kept playing this cat and mouse game. Each and every time, only bickering through their missions, and circling around each other.  
And it's been like that since that dreadful mission in Greece… the one neither of them will ever forget.


	5. Chapter 5

"So mate, how did your yesterday stalking go? Did you get a real good look at her?" – snickered Spike.  
"Actually…it went rather well. Oh, I left her a little present!" – Angelus smirked.  
Boy, he would've given anything to see the look on her face!

6 AM! Stupid alarm clock! Just once, she would like to sleep in, to feel the rays of Sun scorching her, through the window. But no…she just has to be the prompt one, the organized one.

And even though it made her life simpler, that's not what she used to be like. She used to be this vibrant girl, who always smiled and did everything spontaneously…and it always got her in trouble, but it was the good kind of trouble.  
Yet, lately she was just a shell of her former self. Even on her missions she was slacking. Missions – she used to call them adventures. And they were so fun. On one of her adventures she met Angelus. It was a damn good adventure.

But this last year, ever since that thing with Willow happened…she just changed. She walked around, living and breathing, only because it couldn't be done any other way, and she hated it. Hated that she was forced into this situation.  
The worse thing of all is…she's not smiling anymore…and even if she is, it's forced and fake.  
The one thing she loved about herself was her smile. It was always bright and cheerful, and it was her trademark.

A knock at the door stopped her musings. Looking back at the clock she realized it was only couple of minutes past six. Everyone who knows where she lives, would never come knocking on her door at six in the morning. So it could only be the police, or someone trying to kill her for stealing their prized possessions.  
Grabbing the baseball bat she kept under her bed for emergencies and occasional apartment trashing, she slowly moved towards the door.  
Unlocking the door, she quickly opened them and raised her bat at…nothing.

Looking down, she found a box, with a black ribbon. Slowly lifting it, she pressed her ear on it.  
"Well, it's not ticking. So it's neither a bomb, nor a new alarm clock"-she said slowly.  
Opening it very carefully she was greeted by a small puppy. A Labrador, she guessed. He was so tiny, and had a collar around his neck, with a note stuck on it.  
The note said: "_Here's a little something for your apartment…to make it seem more homey. A"  
_She placed the puppy down, and watched him run around her place. Looking back at the note, after a long time, a beautiful smile broke on her face.  
"Angelus…"-she whispered longingly.

* * *

Dear fan fiction readers! To few of you who have actually read and reviewed, I would just like to say thank you.  
Happy New year everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

Her tiny "vacation" passed really fast. And she was more than glad about it. Turns out, sitting at home, with a puppy, which she now considered the spawn of devil himself, is something that she never wants to do again. She missed the adrenaline rush of her job…she missed all those exotic places she visited…of course Pain(the name she gave to the puppy, and considered it rather fitting) didn't make her week boring at all. The little thing literally DESTROYED her apartment! It freaking ate her 3000$ worth sofa! Now she knew why Angelus bought her that…that…stupid, yet still kinda cute thing.

Walking into Anya's office she suddenly wished she knocked first. There, on Anya's very desk , the only visible thing was Xander's behind…one she really didn't had the urge to ever see again.  
And for her, oh so sexless, life this was more than enough to make her blush and run from the office.  
While she waited outside the door, she realized her bosses weren't planning on stopping their morning activities, so she decided to take a walk around the firm, and greet a few people. She didn't get far though because right around the corner she walked into someone, dropping the box she was carrying.  
Looking up, she saw a tall man, smiling at her.  
"Well, I can't believe my beautiful eyes! Buffy Anne Summers, herself! Well haven't seen you in a while babe! How you've been?" – he asked, with a husky southern accent.  
"Linds! Oh my God, it's really you!" – she screamed and jumped into his arms.  
After the longest hug ever, she moved away and looked him in the eyes. And he really did have gorgeous set of eyes. Sky blue, ocean blue…she could never guess which. All she knew was, the man was amazing.  
He had the kindest heart ever…well, for a thief. They knew each other well. They used to be partners on several missions. She used to find him so attractive. He still was, only after having mind-blowing sex with him and their little "we should stay friends" talk, she placed him in a special place in her heart, and stopped having feelings towards him. It was always like that for her…she could always control her feelings. Some people, like Riley, thought that that made her cold and heartless, but it was that ability of hers that kept her sane and kept her heart from being broken all these years.  
"How you've been Lindsey? It's been more than a year since I've seen you last. I heard you've gone solo. Opened your own busyness and all."

"Well, honey. You heard right. But I'm still in good relations with the bosses. You wouldn't happen to want a new job, would you? I could offer you a steady job, as my personal assistant!' – he winked teasingly.

"Gee, that sounds really nice. But I really don't have the urge to kick your wife's ass…again."- she said menacingly.  
"Yeah, well…no need for that. We're going to couples counseling now. If anything happens again, I won't be needing your assistance."-Lindsey said sheepishly.

Lindsey and his wife met on a mission. Buffy and Lindsey were sent by Anya and Xander to Jamaica. Supposedly, back in the 30's, there was a shipwreck. The ship was carrying valuable art, stolen by some mob guy. It was never proven, but people speculated that those artifacts were worth enough for one to buy an entire island.  
When Buffy and Lindsey arrived on Jamaica, they found out they had company in a form of their worse opponents - Angelus and Faith.  
Buffy never liked Faith. From the moment she saw her, she knew Faith had the hots for both Anglelus and Lindsey. And that was not cool in Buffy's book.

Anyway, after being on the Island for more than a week, and not finding anything, they decided to go out. There was a club there, it was the hot spot in the town. It was called _**Heat. **_And when she thinks about it now, she found herself agreeing with the name. Cause it sure was hot in there.

_Flashback_

_"Babe, you are looking good this evening! Well, now that I think about it, you always look good."  
"Thanks Linds…you're not too bad yourself. Hey, what do you say we hit the bar. I'll let you win this time…" – she winked at him.  
"Now,now…I let YOU win last time, being the gentleman and all. But, may I ask, what will be my prize, if I win?"  
"Whatever you want big boy, whatever you want."  
She was only teasing him. Since the day they met, they were both aware of the chemistry between them. But being professionals and all, they always knew how to control themselves.  
So, arriving at the bar, and ordering an insane amount of Tequila, they started their drinking. And teasing. And joking. And eventually flirting.  
But that didn't mean they were gonna lose control over themselves. Not until Lindsey decided to go to the bathroom and leave Buffy alone, for couple of minutes.  
What happened next, is the moment Buffy kept replaying in her head 'till this very day. A moment she would give her kidney and a part of her liver, just so she could change it.  
The very minute Lindsey got off his bar stool, someone else joined her.  
She knew who it was. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. She didn't understand how that was possible. And she had too many drinks to care._

"_So, Princess"-he asked in that husky voice of his-"you finally decided this job is way out of your league, and came down here to play?"  
She should have hit him with the bottle. Or shot him. Or slapped him. ANYTHING, but this…  
"What's wrong Liam? Scared of the competition? Well don't worry baby, I'll share the prize with you after I kick your and your partner's ass on the field."  
He looked terrified for a moment. Was it because she knew his name, or because of her offer, she never knew. Either way, he came back around very quickly.  
"Well maybe there's something else I want you to share with me…"  
At that moment, from the corner of her eye she saw Faith making out with Lindsey. Sure, she was a bit jealous. But the way she saw it, she would be with Angelus tonight so no harm done.  
"Why don't you think about it…"- he said suddenly and left.  
Like they rehearsed it, Lindsey and Angelus gracefully switched seats. Or maybe she was too drunk to know what was really going on.  
But while she was toasting with Lindsey and thinking about how to tell him she was going to visit the bed of their greatest nemesis, she saw Angelus and Faith in the middle of the dance floor…well, you get the picture.  
She didn't know she could be so pissed. Pissed at Angelus, who played her and who was just like any other guy looking to score. And pissed at Faith, who thought she could have all of Buffy's men.  
Needless to say, she did an incredibly stupid thing next , that caused a freaking avalanche in her life...she kissed Lindsey.  
The alcohol in their blood, and the sexual frustration that has been building up in them led them out of the club, and into Lindsey's hotel room.  
But the millisecond she walked out of club, she turned around and caught the fury on Angelus' face…and right then she knew, everything is going to change. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all who have read and reviewed this story. I apologize for not updating sooner, and for posting such a short chapter. I am definitely planning on continuing this story, so expect another chapter real soon.  
**

* * *

**_Jamaica, continued_**

_"Well…this is awkward." – Buffy said while avoiding her partner whose bed she was currently sharing. Her statement was met with a husky chuckle._

_"No need to be baby. Things like this happen. You are a beautiful woman. I am a stunningly handsome man. We had to crack at some point."_

_She looked at Lindsey and smiled. He really was amazing. Both in bed and out of it. But that wasn't the point now. Usually, when something like this happens, the first few_

_minutes determine the rest of the relationship. Lindsey's attitude made it all seem ok, like she didn't just destroy one of the greatest friendships she'd had in a long time, just_

_because she wanted to make someone jealous._

_Well, that was a lie._

_Sure she wanted to make Angelus feel jealous. After all, they have to be even. But, she did always have the hots for Lindsey, plus…she was wasted._

_She was so worried he was gonna ask her to be in a relationship, or maybe act like a total douche, but he really handled this better than she would._

_"So, now what?" – she asked timidly – "Do we pretend this never happened? Or do we find the artifact and just go our separate ways? I mean, I would understand even if you_

_wanted to make this a regular thing, but I'm really not in the right place right now. That sounded stupid. I mean, I don't think I am a relationship material, or well, relationships_

_are just…you know? I mean…"_

_"Jesus woman, where is your off-button?"- he asked laughing. "Listen, darling, you are my friend. And a damn good one at that. And last night was amazing. But I agree with_

_you. We are not ready to be in any relationship, and trying something right now, could only lead to a disaster. So here's my suggestion:_

_It happened. It was great. It was really great. I mean, woman, you've got these muscles – "_

_"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm the ride of the century. Can we please move on?"_

_"Sure babe." – he winked – "My point was, even if last night was great, we make a better team when we're not making goo-goo eyes at each other. So…partners?"_

_"Partners."- she said, shaking his hand._

_"Great, now you wanna go for round 4 in the shower and then go grab a bite?"_

_Buffy just groaned at him, took her stuff, and quickly ran out of the room._

_Lindsey just laughed – "Worth of shot."_

**Back at the company**

"So, Buff, sorry for this morning. Pre-wedding jitters are cured in one way only, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh. Xander, you two are worse than bunnies."

"Shh…don't say that word in front of Anya!" – Xander said, looking at Anya who was playing with the puppy in the box Buffy brought with her.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy decided to just drop the subject. It was too early in the morning to analyze Anya's weirdness.

"Just give me the details for the mission. I need to learn the security's weaknesses."

Xander handed her the file containing the information she needed. She looked through it absently, and then suddenly turned around and started heading for the door.

"Uhm Buff?" – Xander called her – "Aren't you forgetting something?" – he said, referring to the puppy.

Buffy just smirked his way and said – "Nope. Enjoy your wedding present. I'm sure the three of you will have a blast."

* * *

"Just a second!" – a woman's voice could be heard through the door. After hearing several locks being unlocked, the door was opened by a stunning brunette, with a scar across her left cheek.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Wills…don't I get a hug?"


End file.
